Always Take The Shortcut
by TheSexiestVampire
Summary: Roy takes the shortcut home and stumbles across a catboy...
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, guys. This is The Shortcut. Me and my friend [username 4485] were writing it together a few months ago and it had a few followers, and then we had a fight and it was deleted and left unfinished. We resolved the argument two days later and just never went back to the fic. But, in light of the fact that I was going through old documents on my computer and found it and that those who did read what we had of The Shortcut seemed to enjoy it, I'm re-uploading what we had finished, but chances are it's going to remain uncompleted. We might write more, I guess, but don't hold your breath.**

**...**

**A/N: This is a Roy/Ed fic. Yaoi, don't like don't read, etc etc etc. Rated M for later smut. This story is written from two POVs, it switches off between Roy and Ed, and it was/is being written by two people- me (as Roy) and my friend (as Edo). Sorry for any capitalization/punctuation errors, we were writing on iPads...so yeah. Enjoy it and please review~! Chapter two coming soon.**

**...**

Something possessed me to take the shortcut. I don't know what it was. I don't know why. But I'm so glad that I did.

It had been just another normal day at work. I put up some No Smoking signs just to piss off Havoc. Riza either ﬂirted with me or threatened me with death, I can never tell with her. I pretended to do a lot of paperwork. I turned down four job applications from girls wanting to be paid to sit under my desk and blow me all day. Walking home from such an average day, I didn't know- couldn't have known- how much my life would change forever.

The shortcut was a dark, murky alleyway. It was in the worst part of town, which I always have to pass through to get home. The alley was sandwiched between two buildings- a tiny, sleazy, undoubtedly disease ridden bar and a run-down, neon-lit place with the silhouette of a woman on the front and dance music blaring from inside. Girls leaned against the front of the building, dressed in ﬁshnets and smoking cigarette after cigarette. The alley was so dark I could barely see. As my eyes adjusted to the low light, they registered some dumpsters, their dark green paint peeling. A few trash bags sat against one wall, distant streetlights and water from the rain- did I mention it was pouring rain?- making them shine just a bit. I walked forwards cautiously, halfexpecting to be mugged at any moment. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea... I was about to turn around and go the long way home when I heard a faint whimper. Taking a step forward, I listened closely. There it was again. It sounded almost like...a cat?

I walked forward a couple of yards and found the source of the sound. There was a large cardboard box, just big enough to hold a relatively small person, standing upright and open against the wall. Inside was a young boy, wearing nothing but torn jeans and a tight black tank top. His hair, a vibrant shade of yellow, was braided and hung, dripping with rain, down his back, letting the water run down his pale, shivering body and soak into his insubstantial clothing. He was curled in a ball, his armed curled around himself and rubbing his shoulders, trying to provide himself with any semblance of warmth. His arms were cut up, dried blood streaked down his skin and pants, slowly washing off in the freezing rain. "hey there, are you okay?" my voice came out soft, almost...gentle and comforting? It surprised me a little, i was so used to giving booming orders that I didn't know I could even BE quiet.

"eep!" he squealed and curled himself tighter, almost as if he was trying to hide in a corner of his tiny home. There was something unusual about him, but I couldn't quite put my ﬁnger on it... Suddenly, he looked up at me and I realized he had cat ears on top of his head. They were the same color as his hair and had blended in, drooping and torn. But what caught my attention more than that was his face- ﬂawless, pale skin, long eyelashes, soft-looking red lips...huge golden eyes, pure and innocent.

He looked so afraid, it made my heart hurt. I was careful to speak even more gently this time. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Come on out. I'm not going to hurt you." Tears brimmed and he opened his mouth and whispered just two words- "help me..." he looked at the ground and added, barely audibly, "please..."

...

_Pulp. Plip._

I looked out the small entrance of my shelter. The sky was dark, dangerous looking.

_Plop._

A drop of water, right on my forehead. Rain, just like yesterday. Sighing, I lowered the roof of my make-shift cardboard house. I would have to be sure to stay under the cover if I didn't want to catch cold. The rain became stronger, echoing through the alley all around me. My ears laid flat against my head, almost in time as I curled into a ball. A few minutes went by, when I heard footsteps. My ears sprung up, my tail started waggling. Is someone approaching? While rubbing my shoulders to warm myself up, I poked my sight through the entrance of the box, and behold! A man was coming this way. His black boots- polished, he must be well-taken care of- were getting closer and closer- then he stopped. Did he hear me?I bit my lip, then shrunk back.

"Hey there, are you okay?" came a voice, sounding in my ears like a bass guitar, deep but soft. All of a sudden, he bent down, leaving me staring into two bright, ocean blue eyes, gazing right back into mine.

"eep!" I squealed, then hid as well as I could.

"oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." a smile crossed the pale pink lips, dimples showing themselves. "come on out, I won't hurt you." Poking my head out of the box, I was terrified. Everyone who saw me pushed me away. Cat ears just aren't normal. Like I expected, he gave me a look of... Something. It was almost disgust, but... Surprise?

I spread my lips slightly, fighting tears. He wasn't afraid. He looked like he could... "help me..." I mumbled, leaning towards him. The blue gems eyeing me made me uncomfortable enough to add, "please.." I couldn't fight tears any longer, and closed my eyes to let a droplet escape. Everything was silent; one could even hear the rain around us. That is, until the blaring music of the strip club became apparent, then quieted down again-someone had opened the door.

"of course," he replied, and, before I could react, I was in the air, resting on his two arms; one under my knees and the other grasping my shoulders securely.

...

My own eyes, manly as they are, almost ﬁlled with tears just looking at him. I nodded. "of course." before he could say anything, I picked him up, bridal style. I was surprised at how light he was- how small. He couldn't be more than ﬁve feet tall, and I could probably almost ﬁt my hands around his waist if I wanted to. I was overcome by a sudden urge to kiss him- on the forehead, maybe. But I didn't. This boy had obviously been through a lot, and the last thing he needed was to be kissed by a stranger. Tired and worn though he was, he did have a bit of pride.

"put me dowwwn." The golden-haired child- no, not a child. He was young, but he was of age and anyone who had been through what he must have can't be a child- yawned. He was trying to sound tough, to seem anything but helpless, but his struggles were weak and his heart wasn't in it. "shush. You asked me to help you." He started protesting that his ears shouldnt be, couldn't be seen. He had a point, so I took my coat off and covered him with it. "I...I can walk on my own...you bastar-nnnnn." the exhaustion overcame the boy and he was limp in my arms, fast asleep. He had a cute little tail to match his ears, it hung over the side of my arm and swung in time with my steps as I took this precious creature home.

...

A kiss landed on my forehead, and I flushed. "H-hey! Put me down! R-right now!" pushing away, I felt his arms readjust, stronger. I wan't going to let a stranger carry me through the streets "w-wait! I can't be seen! My ears...!" A sigh escaped his lips, then he set me down. I started back towards the box, but was stopped when a jacket wrapped around my shoulders.

"cover yourself with that, okay? Nobody gets to see those. T'll be okay." the man smiled, adjusting the coat then picking me up.

"put me dowwwwwwn...!" I growled, trying to stay strong, despite the sleep overcoming me. This was the warmest- safest- I've been in a long time.

"Hush, you asked me to help you." he smirked, obviously milking this to the maximum.

Stifling a yawn, I tried to object once more-" I can walk on my own..." my eyes flickered shut, my eyelashes brushing my cheeks. "basta-a-ard..." in my last attempt, I grasped his shirt, the fabric crumpling in my fist. His smile was the last thing I saw, as I went into dreams.

...


	2. Chapter 2

There was a darkness, with a single glowing light. The light was moving, in an unpredicted sort of pattern. My eyes traced the orb as it almost seemed to say something. My lips parted and began to speak. "what... Are you?" as if it was startled, it quickly moved away from me, becoming smaller in the darkness.

I followed it, suddenly becoming aware of my surroundings. Grass tickled my feet, a small breeze blew my shoulder length hair around my face, and there was a warmth. I was in Risembool, my home town. My feet took over, how well I knew this place. The orb of light pulled me closer and closer, and I could not stop. Running, dashing, speeding towards it. It was uncanny; I felt like I had to go to it. I was closing in.

Yards away.

Feet away.

Inches away.

Centimeters away.

My hand grabbed what I could, and my knees buckled. A force, maybe, held my hand, made it stay right where it was. I looked up, and I saw my family- my mother, brother, and father. Golden skin, tanned from running around playing, my brother's hand reached towards me.

"Ed! Are you okay?" he giggled, helping my stand up. Tears spilled out of my eyes. My parents... They were smiling at me, as if they had never...

"Al!" I cried, hugging him tightly. "I missed you...!"

"Brother, what are you talking about? You just went over to Winry's house a moment ago!"

I looked up into his honey brown eyes, and saw my reflection. He didn't see me- he saw my childhood. Our childhood. When we were young. Before my feline features showed as more than two clumps of hair and a bump on my tailbone. When I was... When I was normal. Anger and hurt built up inside me. I smacked Al's away, pushing against his shoulders and ran the other way.

"Ed!" that voice was mom. She had been the only one to accept my catness. Sobbing, I ran until I, suddenly, was in my alley. My box was there, set up with whatever food I could find. I hid in it, the only place I knew I was accepted. Except..

There he was, the tall, dark haired man. He had his arms out, waiting. My body unconsciously sprinted to him, then hugged him as tight as I could. His arms wrapped around me, as he leaned down and whispered, "Don't worry, I won't let you go." we fell to the floor, holding each other.

I was happy. For the first time since I left Risembool, I was genuinely happy.

I spiraled back into darkness. My happiness shriveled away. Everyone was gone- he was gone- and I was alone with my ball of light.

...

I had to shift the small boy's weight a little to take my keys out of my pocket and open the front door. He twitched a bit in his sleep and clutched at the front of my jacket. I chuckled softly to myself. "don't worry. I won't let you go." I murmured quietly into his ear. Surprising myself a bit, I realized it was true. I had only known him a few minutes- hell, I didn't even know his name yet- but I was already so attached. In fact, I didn't know if I would be able to put him down. Something about the boy was so...enchanting. Wait. Shit. Where WAS I going to put him? I'd been a lifelong bachelor, I didn't have a guest bedroom or anything. Did I even have any food in the house? This was no place for this fragile being. I'd call Maes, that's what I'd do. He had a child, he knew how to take care of people, he could take this boy in... No, that wouldn't do at all. Maes already has a little girl to take care of. Money had been tight there lately, I could hardly foist this charge off on him. Besides... I didn't really want to let this golden-haired angel go. Maybe it was selfish of me, but I didn't want to share him with anyone...

_Stay calm, Roy. You can do this. _I'll... I'll put him in my bed, and while he's asleep, I'll go to the store. No, that won't do, i don't want to leave him here all alone, what if he wakes up? I'll call Riza and tell her I'm not feeling so well and ask her to bring me something to eat! Yeah, that'd work. Wait. Why not just order takeout? Whatever, I had to put this boy to bed first either way. I'd help him clean his cuts when he woke up. I stumbled up the stairs- he wasn't heavy, but a person is an awkward shape to carry, and he was flinching and twitching- was he having a bad dream? I couldn't bring myself to wake him up, he needed his rest. I tried to lay him on my bed, but to my surprise, as soon as I attempted to withdraw my arms from around him, he cried out a bit and threw his arms around my waist, pulling me down on top of him with surprising strength. I couldn't have gotten away if I wanted to, so I just relaxed. It was late anyway- I'd take him shopping in the morning. And maybe learn his name...

...

Next thing I knew, I was awake. It was dark, was I still outside? No. It was too warm. There was a massive center of heat right in front of me. My arms were wrapped around it. What- no, who was it? He was much taller than I was, whoever he was. Wait, was this the man who helped me? I poked my head up, out of whatever covers had been pulled over my head. Almost as if like clockwork, I met his eyes with mine. They were half open and paired with a small smile. His hands were running through my hair, twirling it around his masculine fingers.

"morning, honey."

My mind was still in the mood of being unable to trust anyone, so my first instinct was to hide again. I wiggled my entire body to be hidden by the covers, and I found myself face to face with his crotch. I turned pink, then flung myself away.

He grabbed my waist, to keep me from falling off the bed.

"Hey, hey, don't be scared." he smiled, his bright blue eyes holding back laughter. "I'm here to help, okay?"

"Uh... Sorry." I mumbled awkwardly, scooting back towards him.

"don't worry about it, I think I understand." the raven-haired man chuckled, looking deeply into my eyes. It felt like he was seeing into my soul, as cheesy as that sounded. Being near him seemed to lower my shields almost, and I wanted to stay near him. "so, how did you sleep?"

"I, um, slept fine. I had a bad-ish dream." my mouth didn't want to move, so I ended up murmuring most of my sentence. He seemed to understand me pretty well and wrapped his arm around my waist, snuggling closer. I hid my face into the crook of his neck, listening to his heartbeat.

...

When I woke up, my first instinct, in the early, dazed hours of the morning, was to kiss the neck of the warm body lying next to me. I rolled over and wrapped my arms around the taut stomach beside me. I brushed my lips against against the smooth, pale shoulder.

some golden strands of hair tickled my nose...wait...golden hair? Fuck! I moved away from the boy's neck with a start. This was the boy I had rescued last night! I closed my eyes and told myself that the instincts had come simply from the habit of waking up with women in my bed. Really. Get a hold of yourself, Mustang.

I looked down at the still-sleeping blonde angel. He was so adorable. I watched him as he slept, perfectly peaceful, for a few minutes until his eyelids began to flicker. I smiled at him. "morning, honey."

The beautiful boy made a noise- "eep!" and scooted quickly down under the covers. In his rush to hide, he didn't really pay much attention to where he went...which is how his face ended up right between my legs. I felt the tip of his nose brush me (yes, I was clothed, you pervert) and instinctually twitched a little bit. He flailed, trying to push himself away as far as possible, probably dying of embarrassment. Laughing internally, i reached around his waist to keep him from flying straight off the bed- the last thing I needed was a catboy with a concussion. He was blushing furiously, who knew this kid could get any cuter? Trying to comfort him, I pulled him back towards me. It was hard to resist the urge to just wrap my arms around him and never let go. I looked into his eyes instead. He seemed so...vulnerable. They say the eyes are the window to the soul, and his was so very lonely.

"so... How did you sleep?" i smiled at him.

"I uh slept fine. Had a bad-ish dream..." He looked so sad and I just couldn't help it... I hugged him tightly. Luckily for me, he didn't seem to mind, and pressed his face against my neck. It felt right, somehow, to be close to him this way. Was that wrong? I had just met him, but somehow, there was a connection. But I didn't even know who he was yet.

Hmm... I wonder if his ears work like a cat's? I started scratching gently behind them. "poor boy. I can't keep calling you that forever, you know... What's your name?" aha! Yep, cat ears. He was relaxing, and vibrating softly, purring, but trying to hide it.

"Ed."

How cute! I grinned and started rubbing his back, making it arch up. "once more?"

Embarrassed, he growled at me. "stop it...goddammit...my name, dammit! It's Ed!"

I smiled at him yet again. "Ed, huh? I'm Roy."

"why did you take me in, Roy?"

...

"poor boy." the man sighed, patting my head softly, skritching behind my ears. "okay, I can't keep calling you that forever- tell me your name."

I mumbled "Ed" softly, trying hard not to purr. My ears were sensitive, and goddamnit, his hand was warm.

"Once more?" his other hand started rubbing my back, making my spine arch.

"Stop it, goddamnit..." I growled, my voice vibrating with a purr. "my name, damnit... Is Ed..."

He smiled, then his hand set onto a resting point on my hip. "Ed, huh? I'm Roy."

Roy... I nuzzled closer into his neck, purring softly. "why did you take me in, Roy?"

He paused, obviously thinking about it. Did he do it without thinking? Usually people have at least some ulterior motives... But he didn't seem to...

"I don't know. I just..." he trailed off, his pale orange lips separated almost seductively- wait, where had that thought come from? He... He was just a stranger. Knowing his name didn't mean anything. I met him for a few minutes yesterday... There will be nothing between us, right?

"O-okay.." I whispered, pulling away from him slowly. My heart was racing. What was this feeling? Here was a person being actually caring, actually loving... And I was ruining it by thinking romantically.

Although... This was pretty romantic... Like something out of a fairy tale.

"Everything okay?" he asked, pulling my chin up to look him in the eyes. Despite my strongest efforts, my face flushed pink.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little.." I swallowed, looking for the right word. "not used to being taken care of." my hand was suddenly covered by his, as he looked down at me.

"You'll get used to it." a laugh escaped his lips, followed by more words. "speaking of which, we should get you cleaned up before we go out."

"going... Out?"

"we can't have you wearing torn jeans forever. Plus, I don't have any food in the house." Roy shrugged, shifting the bed with him. "Why don't you go hop in the shower, and I'll see if I have any clothes to fit you."

"Shower..? O-okay." I mumbled, not quite sure what to do.

"you... Do know how to shower, right?"

"I know what a shower is, dumbass." I rolled my eyes, forcing myself to sit up. He reluctantly let his arms slide off of my waist, plopping down onto his pillow.

...

I paused. Why DID I take him in? Just because it was the right thing to do? Doubtful. I wasn't a bad person or anything, but...I wasn't exactly known for doing things because they were good and ethical. "I don't know...I just..." I broke off, unsure of how to finish my sentence.

"o..kay..." Ed pulled away from me a bit. Shit, what did I say? I lifted his chin with one finger.

"you okay?"

He blushed again. To my own surprise, I realized I loved it when he blushed. What were these feelings...? I had felt them before, with the women I went out with, but it was never this intense before. "I'm fine. Just...not used to people taking care of me..."

Well, get used to it, I thought to myself. "c'mon. Let's get you cleaned up before we go out."

"out...?"

"you can't wear those torn jeans forever. Plus, I don't have any food in the house."_ except some expired mayonnaise_. I told Ed to go take a shower, and that I'd go see if I had any clothes that'd fit him. He seemed confused, though. "you...DO know how to shower, right?"

He glared at me. "I know what a shower is, dumbass."

I released him and let him stand up, smiling to myself. _That wasn't what I asked, sweetie... _I waved him towards the bathroom.

I heard the door close and the water start, and I fell back on my bed, staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. This boy...Ed. What had I gotten myself into? He was so...intriguing. There was something about his eyes...

I shook myself and stood up. He was barely more than a child. Hitting myself lightly in the side of the head with one tightly curled fist, I mentally scolded myself. _Cool it, Roy. This isn't going to get you anywhere._

...

"The towels are in there- just go ahead and use them." he waved me on. I found myself in a plain white bathroom, surrounded by white towels, white bottles, white everything.

"like an insane asylum..." I scoffed, taking my muddy camisole off. In the mirror, I caught my reflection- I was covered with scars, cuts, bruises... You name it, I had it. My body was so abused. By now, I was used to it, but... What had he thought? Had he seen them? He had to, my arms were caked with dry blood.

My pants hit the floor, followed by my boxers, and I turned the water on. It stung against my skin, but felt strangely good. My hair, slowly soaking, clung to my skin, finding itself dripping brownish. It had been so long since I had last showered, other than in the rain. My hands ran through the golden locks, detangling it. Droplets clung to my chest, then traced patterns down my abs. My body became immersed in heat, filling from the bottom up. I parted my lips, forcing back the sudden blast of lust. My eyesight blurred in and out, and I leaned against the wall to balance myself. I couldn't help myself as I stroked my hand up my thigh, brushing against my length. My entire body shuddered- it felt so good. I moved my hand up, slowly feeling the entire length of my erection, as it sprung to attention. Moved up and down, shivering with every slight droplet of water

"nnnnggh.." I moaned, gritting my teeth together. Almost there... Just a little more...

Two bright blue eyes shined in my memory, paired with a small smile. That man... Roy... He ran through my memory, bringing me to a complete finish. Suddenly, I found myself covered with a sticky substance, luckily hitting nothing else in the shower.

Flushing heavily, I took the shower head and sprayed myself down. My tail hid between my legs, ashamed of myself.

"I can't believe I did that..." I whispered, scrubbing my chest clean. I had known him for less than twenty four hours, and I had already become attracted to him? "I'm the worst person in the world..." my eyes closed, fighting tears. Ears drooped against my head, I turned off the water. The shower curtains shushed and I pushed them aside, suddenly hitting cold air. I pulled a towel off the hanger and covered my face with it, then started drying my hair.

...

I'd better get ready to go too. I pulled off the form-fitting black t-shirt i had been wearing under my jacket, which i had taken off before lying down last night, and started looking for something else to wear. Running one hand over my chin, I realized I had some serious stubble going on. But...was it sexy? I know some people like stubble... I sat back down, stroking my chin contemplatively. To shave, or not to shave... That was the question. I'd go ask Ed what he thought. He wouldn't mind if I was shaving while he showered, I DID have a shower curtain, no big deal. Finding a new shirt could wait. I went to knock on the door. My hand paused an inch from the doorknob. I listened closely. Was that...moaning? No, I was imagining things. But, no, that was definitely my name. The moans got louder, and then slowed down and turned to whimpers and purring. Was he okay? I waited a moment, and then opened the door, which Ed hadn't locked. He was sitting on the side of the bathtub, drying his hair...completely nude.

...

Click.

The door opened. I pulled the towel off my face to see Roy staring right down at me, topless and wide-eyed.

...

Without meaning to, I instinctively glanced down at his...well...you know...it was flaccid, I realized with a slight twinge of disappointment._ (disappointment? Roy, you dirty old man.) _i looked back up at his face and we stared at each other, wide eyes full of horror and...lust...?

**A/N**

**Piece of a texting conversation between the authors across the room during English class today:**

**Moh! (Roy): I want a horny catboy.**

**Evan (Ed): I want Ed as my horny catboy.**

**Moh!: You would.**

**(also, it turns out writing is slow going when one writer keeps stealing the other writer's writing and putting "herp a derp" in random places.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: See, I told you it was left unfinished. This is how much of chapter 3 was written when we stopped.**

...

Our eyes stayed locked on each other another moment, each a perfect, almost comical mirror of the other's expression. It was hard to take my eyes off of Ed- his hair unbraided, falling in waves down his shoulders, dripping trails of water down his perfectly formed chest, still cut in bruised in places but no longer caked with blood and dirt. Sitting there, holding the white towel, shining with moisture, he seemed almost to be glowing, making him that much more gorgeous than he already had been by how pure, how pristine he seemed now. I looked at the floor, embarrassed. "S...sorry...I was just coming in to shave..."

I glanced back up at Ed's face and this time it was he who shyly glanced towards the ground. "I kinda like the stubble..."

I smiled for what must have been the thousandth time in the past day and exited the bathroom, leaving Ed to finish cleaning up. After finding myself an outfit for the day, I started digging through drawers, trying to find something for Ed to put on. No, no, no...wait was that a thong? Eh, must be Major Armstrong's. I kept searching. _Goddamit, why don't I have any child sized clothes_? Realizing in the end that I wasn't going to find anything that would fit Ed, I just grabbed a random

...


End file.
